All About Him
by Talapots
Summary: Finding each other is never a coincidental thing. But discovering a mixed cd made by a remarkably handsome guy, who happens to be the same guy she had a crush on, is another. ONE-SHOT. (SxS)


**No Rain**

**Summary: **Finding each other is never a coincidental thing. But discovering a mixed cd made by a remarkably handsome guy, who happens to be the same guy she had a crush on, is another. ONE-SHOT. (SxS)

"Hey, stop!"

My legs practically dragged my body, running like hell, towards the bus that is, like, in my eyesight, not stopping at all. Yeah, in my head, I'm like, "Oh, will my day get any worse!?" or something like that. Luckily, the bus halted in my third shout. Hey, maybe my voice is not that sweet or something at all. Maybe, it's more of strong, or even bold. Ugh, who am I kidding anyway.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am a third year student in Tokyo University, studying architecture. I am not that passionate about it at all when I was little, but as I was growing up, I started appreciating designs of buildings, and the further encouragement of my father and my cousin, Tomoyo, pushed this course inside me.

Well, after finishing my plates at 4 am and having a 7 am class is bad luck. You see, I am having some problems dealing with waking up too early, especially that having a three-hour sleep is a dilemma. I am glad my brother wakes me up, every single day, although he could be a pain in the ass sometimes. I think that's just the thing about brothers.

I comfortably sat in my chair in the back row. I am gasping for air, but this - oh. This man beside me, although not opening the windows and that's just freaking me out because I imagine my face to be so pale, is remarkably handsome. Not the Hollywood handsome, but the kind of face that makes you smile whenever you remember it. Chestnut hair, amber-eyed man, with a built that is perfect in my taste. Of course, he looks like the same age as I am. He is perfect.

"Hey, can you please open the window?" I said, smiling, although I really don't know whether it's because of this handsome man or my desperate need for air.

One, two seconds, until a minute passed, and he did nothing. I checked his ears, no earphones. Maybe he's mute and deaf. Or maybe he's thinking that I am into him. Ugh, it doesn't make sense, does it? Yeah, maybe the latter is correct. Oh, so the thing about this guy being perfect? Uhm, minus 50. Snobbish. Maybe he's deaf. That's okay, by the way, if he has a condition like that. Of course, it's given that he's got a girlfriend. Of course.

The bus stopped on a waiting shed, and there, I just closed my eyes. Guess what, his face is all I could see. And from there, my mind is making up stories, like how we are classmates in every class I have, and we're like, eating and sharing stories, like the world doesn't exist. I imagine him laughing, but it's kind of complex. It's really hard to imagine, especially that I haven't really saw him, like, even smile.

"Excuse me?" This guy's voice is so masculine, that it makes an effort to open my eyes and face reality.

"Yes? What?" I answered.

"I don't know if you're dumb, but I'm getting off."

Wow. He's rude. And not, by the way, deaf. So I made way for him to get off this bus. I really hate this guy. I'm late, and single. Yes, single!

I moved to the window side, when I noticed something. I think something was crushed when I sat on it. I grabbed that thing that is located between the seat and my legs, and found a cd. The cover had some doodle in it, and says, "Volume 1: The Reasons Why I Can't Forget About Us".

"Stop!" I shouted, panicking as I grabbed my plates, bag, and the cd, and got off the bus. So, the second realization of mine is that, I'm a kilometre away, or so, from my school. And so it hit me, this guy, who was beside me in the bus, was studying in the same school as I am. Honestly, I really don't know whether to be happy or whatever.

After having stressed this day for the lessons, and yeah, finding this guy who is snobbish. I really wanted to return this cd to him. Maybe this was given by her ex-girlfriend, which could mean that he is single. I really don't understand why I still like him despite that rude attitude. Anyway, it would be impossible if he was the one who made this one. Hey, I'm not really judging him or anything, but I am being critical here, or so I thought.

Opening the case, I saw the tracklistings. Hey, whoever made this one has a same taste in music as I am.

Volume 1: **The Reasons Why I Can't Forget About Us**

1. **Collide** – Howie Day

2. **First Date** – Blink 182

3. **Kiss Me Slowly** – Parachute

4. **I'm Yours** – Jason Mraz

5. **I Won't Give Up** – Jason Mraz

6. **Anywhere But Here** – Mayday Parade

And so, I thought of how he mash-up these songs into an album. I mean, others are acoustic, and others are punk rock. Anyway, the picture of this girl was all over the case, when you open it. In the corner, there was the two of them. And what I was smiling bitterly is that he smiles so brightly in this photo. He was wrapping his arms with this girl. There was a certain pain inside me, but that's just ridiculous. Maybe I'm a fan of these two. Whatever.

Anyway, I put the cd in my old walkman. I slowly paced towards my bed, and lie there while pressing the play button. The darkness that is overwhelming me this night feels so comfortable. My eyes widen, as shock, sympathy, and fondness was overwhelming me while playing this cd.

_ "Hey, Naoko. It's me, Syaoran. Yeah, I know, I must be so pathetic in your eyes right now. But it's just that, you're my bestfriend, and first girlfriend. My first love. I was so happy, you know, when you said that you felt the same for me. And then we were happy. And slowly, I really don't know when, but you're slipping away from my grasp. Was I a bad boyfriend? All I know is that I really just love you. I don't know as to when I can move on, or if I can. I really just can't forget about you. I love you, really. I will make up to whatever mistake I did. I promise. I just... love you." _And he sobbed, before singing some of the songs in the tracklistings, well, using a guitar. I heard some sniffing while he was singing, but I never thought... my tears, unknowingly, was sliding in my cheeks.

It took an hour to finish listening to this. My face, really, was puffy and red. Patting my slightly wet pillow, I put the walkman in my bed, and surfed the internet. I searched for a Syaoran in our school, and my friends from school, and Tomoyo happened to know this guy.

_Tomoyo Daidouji: Saks, what are you going to do with that cd?_

_ Sakura Kinomoto: IDK. But I feel like returning this one, though. This Naoko girl should hear this one. Maybe this might be the reason for a get-back-together soon._

_ Tomoyo Daidouji: But you said you like him?_

_ Sakura Kinomoto: I'm going to be fine with it. _(I'm not.)

Apparently, she sent me his number. I dialled it with my knees trembling, my fingers shaking. On the third ring, he answered, with his cool, arrogant way.

I really don't know if finding that mixed cd is a blessing or not. The thing is that, I did have a remarkable interaction with Syaoran Li, which by the way, was a popular guy. I never realized that he's popular with girls, until I got to know him. He really hated me for listening to that cd, and the thing is, he blushed because of that! When I was given the opportunity, I teased him about it. I was thankful he did not rip my head off that day.

All of us had an appropriate closure in this event.

Of course, me too.

I never really thought that in that particular morning, where every event seemed so disastrous, there is still something right and inevitable that happened, which is packaged in the most surprising ways.


End file.
